PROTECTED
by love-and-joy
Summary: hi guys this is my first fic and kiyo and megumi are my most fav anime pairing.i'm not getting how to upload second chapter.
1. the invitation

**A/N THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. PLEASE APPRECIATE. I DON'T KNOW MUCH SO RATINGS AT :D.**

Late at night kiyo sat on a park bench,staring at the cool December sky full of stars. It was 11:30 was 15th of December ,Christmas's coming soon,he thought to himself and stared at the felt like footsteps approaching him. Then a voice spoke ki-yo-ma-ru _kun_. It was a familiar voice ,he looked back to see a brunette big and beautiful hazel wore a light pink top and short light blue jeans and a grey colour was none other than the famous pop-idol megumi,but to kiyo she was his friend. kiyo noticed something strange about her ,she looked gorgeous. Kiyo blushed as he thought this,then he said as he stopped blushing hi-there megumi-_san_.

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...

megumi came and took a seat next to kiyo. She said softly I've ne'er imagined I'll get you here at park,what are you doing here,it's freezing?Nothing,I just love to visit this place for relaxing,what are you doing here megumi?asked kiyo. megumi started - well,...I'm going to your place to invite you for a stay at my house for some-days. I hope your mom won't , she'll not,said kiyo. kiyo put his hands into his pant pockets and found nothing,then he searched into the pockets of his black jacket with high collars reaching up-to his ears and found No!he stood up as he happened?asked a worried megumi. Nothing at all,uh do you trust me?he ...yes,of course but...then wait here until I come back,said kiyo. megumi was interrupted by him. kiyo ran at his pace back to his god! kiyo thought to himself as he ran,actually he had a present for megumi and forgot to bring it along with him and after knowing,he's gonna stay at megumi's place he wanted that gift to be with him befroe zatch finds it out,he reached at his home,took the present and confessed everything to his mom and she agreed,than kiyo asked about zatch and his mom told his not at home but when he'll come back she'll send him to megumi's kiyo ran back and he reached megumi within 15 minutes,he was puffing hard and was sweating in this snowy waited for me in the snow fall!kiyo exclaimed to himself.

thanks,you waited for me...he said between his both of them headed to megumi's place. kiyo was still warm in this cool weather 'cause he ran such a long what you went to your home?asked megumi. Ah...um...well,to get zatch ,kiyo said a half truth and lie,isn't he home?asked megumi,no...mom said she'll send him to your appartment when he's back home,replied 's nice,grinned megumi happily,within few minutes they reached at their destination,megumi's strawberry blonde tomboy mamodo ran and hugged her bookowner. what took you so much time?asked tia. nothing at all,replied megumi. And kiyo you look exhausted and you're sweating in freezing weather,said tia.I just ran one and half km twice nothing of them went inside,megumi opened her overcoat and went to the bathroom,kiyo opened jacket and sat on the couch,wow,it's thick and big tia stared at kiyo's jacket,kiyo just smiled. tia continued you're sweating for this only I think.I guess you're right said a smiling kiyo. BTW where's megumi gone? she's gone to heat the bath water for you,answered tia. then kiyo ran up to megumi and interrupted her. No wait,don't heat the water,said kiyo. But why? it's freezing you'll catch a cold if you'll take a cold shower,said megumi. I'm feeling too hot and I just can't bear the boilling warm water,that's all,said kiyo. But...megumi argued but was interrupted by kiyo. Kiyo confessed,"see megumi ,I'm preety warm or you can say hot ,I'm feeling to sit under a fan and you all have to suffer from fan in this freezing weather,understood?now you better leave said kiyo as he pushed megumi out of the bathroom and took a shower (cold).

**A/N:NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE MUCH MORE TIME TO UPLOAD 'CAUSE MY FINAL EXAMS ARE ON AND I DON'T HAVE MUCH PLZ PLZ REVIEW.**


	2. a cold night

**A/N:Hi guys sorry for the delay but I managed to post the second chapter anyhow though I get really rare signal in our village,this chapter has a slight zatchxtia next chapter might have more but I'm shifting I'm gonna live at hostle my first hostle life begins from forget it all and enjoy I'll try to complete it :D.**

Megumi came and sat next to tia,who was still staring at kiyo's black jacket,she said-hey megumi,don't you think kiyo's jacket is way too big,'cause I do 's preety bigger than those of yours,said …megumi sighed after all he's a boy,said she looked little worried,asked megumi started,umm …..that kiyo….the door bell rangand tia ran to the doorand she saw that it was ,first was happy to see him but after wards wore a blank was wearing his gym bag rather than a winter brought some extra clothes with him,which was sent by kiyo's ,megumi _dono_.kiyo's mom's leaving to england to meet his dadand she'll be back on 23rd of and tia invited zatch insidemegumi went to kitchen and started preparation for the grinned happily and said-will there be yellowtail?megumi chuckled and said "of course"tia said "I'll make yellowtail stew for twitched happily and said "thank you tia, then kiyo came out of shower with a towel around his wore the same clothes as before,zatch saw him and jumped over him making him fallin' downand climbed on his shoulders as he did zatch give my towel back I was towelling my hair with gave a sorrow look and said you always yelled at me,unlike megumi she's so kind with tia.i'm sorry zatch kiyo felt something soft over his head and oh it was another towel,kiyo looked back to see it was megumi she smilled and said softly **here you go**.kiyo blushed slightly and remembered a cute moment

Flash back

The water was cool and refeshing…..and it feels quiet refreshing after saifogeo…**here you go** kiyomaru-_kun_ dry your face with thanks megumi-_san_ mmh…..ah(they both blushed). What's that .ah…nothing.(ep-131).

End of flashback

…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~….

I didn't returned her that towel…..and she haven't asked about…..kiyo stopped thinking when he relized that megumi was wiping his ….?m-me-gumi?she stopped at kiyo and said"hurry up or you'll catch a cold"kiyo grinned and blushed …..she cares a lot about me."dinner's ready"yelled tia and zatch jumped over you need a brain suggerry ,don't you have any manners?said an angry c'mon tia by the way said ….tia just smilled at was still dreaming ,are you ok kiyomaru?asked ….uh huh….,yeah I'm…..i'm lets have dinner,said an impatient zatch and digged on the food ,megumi n' kiyo wore a blank face and their jaws 't you ate since two years,try to have some manners,said …..your yellowtail's delicious,said zatch which cooled down tia she too started at the pulled kiyo by arms and made him sit and took a seat next to enjoyed the meal and kiyo asked megumi-is there anything you're not good at?megumi blushed and chuckled a littleand said-oh c'mon don't embarass everyone laughed including megumi.

…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…

After the meal everyone changed into their night already had kiyo and zatch's bed requested zatch to sleep with her'cause she has twon beds at her roomand want her friend to spend night wore a plain and simple pink night suit and zatch wore a blue ones with fish print on it.(this shows his obessesion)megumi wore a light purple nightn dress and a loose white short jacket over itand kiyo had blue blue and white and tia went to bed where as kiyo and megumi walked to the balcony for admiring the fire already 15th or you can say 16th, christmas's coming,said ,agreed cool breeze blew and megumi pushed a sect of her long loose hair and looked back to kiyo breeze was freezing but kiyo dosen't care,he was on fire on seeing megumi's 've spent a bunch of time together untill now and we're still went through those dangerous life talking battle and depended upon each other for our lives and ventured time together so far,but I'm not aware of her baeuty untill now-kiyo thought to himselfyou're dreamin' again said megumi.n-n-no no kiyo looked back at the fire works and megumi stared at him.

He's always neat and perfect,huh?only one thing about him which isn't neat his hair is always messy.i don't think he ever had used a comb,megumi chuckled to herself,but I thing it shoots himam I right?he's too good lookin' I was wonderin' why my manager teased me.

Flash back

Oh!he's that guy about whom you used to talk …umm…ta-takamine?right?said megumi's now I understand why you like a everyday ordinary guy,even though being a super 's smart,neat and courageous boy who saved you through the battles,he's way too handsome.i'm thinkin' that ….i mean you feel safe around him,right?her manager chuckled.

End of the flash back

Well,I'm right his hair is always messy and sprout out in different directionsbut it makes him more good lookin'.megumi stopped thinking when kiyo said-'now you're dreamin'.oh not at all ,grinned went closer to her the breeze blew again and he can inhale megumi's smell,she smelt so sweet like a bottle of closed his eyes for some megumi started-'kiyo,don't you think these fireworks are spellbindin','cause I do so."yep",kiyo agreed,but not beautiful as you ,he said under his did you say?asked ,nothing…nothing at !she's so beautiful,sometimes I wonder,if she likes me or not….but…but.. I-I lov…lets go to bed,said yeah,it's kinda late,kiyo to his watch,woooooooo its 15 mins to 1 o'clock.

Then megumi led kiyo to the guestroom,zatch and tia are already asleep,megumi shivered at the guestroom,it was cooler thn outside,may be 'cause there were a many trees which didn't let the sunlight to get in,megumi remembered that kiyo had a coled shower and may catch a cold so she said little awkardly…umm…kiyo would….would you like to sleep in my room,this room is way too cold,don't you think?and both of them managed to say "yeah".both of went to megumi's room,kiyo puts the pillow on the couch and the argument started,megumi said that she'll be on the couch and kiyo, on her said that he'll manage on the couch and megumi is supposed to sleep on her was the one who won in the arguement thus ended up sleeping on the**uncomfortable** didn't mind and megumi's still asking-'are you okay with that?'

'of course 'he both of them slept.

….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..

Kiyo woke up at 2:30 at night,he noticrd that megumi was shivering a little even though she had a blanket over decided to put his blanket over her looked at megumi,now she had stopped shivering and he looks like an angel,he thought to himself and went back to the was 20 mins or less kiyo was shaking at full rate,but he was happy that for him megumi had a nice after this satisfaction he tried to close his eyes but failed,the temperature decreased rapidly and he realized that taking a cold shower in this snowfall weather was his great mistake.

**A/N:can you give me some more ideas about zatchxtia,the cute couple,plz review,I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as .**


	3. definition of love

**A/N: I'M BACK AFTER THIS LONG INTERVAL FROM HOSTEL.I DON'T OWN ZATCH WITH THE STORY.**

The sunshine hit megumi's face. She opened her eyes and welcomed the new day. Good morning kiyo, said megumi. , uh, he isn't awake. She was surprised to see two blankets over herself. She walked towards the couch and sat down, kiyo's breathe was quite , kiyo. She poked him at his shoulders softly. Wake up, she said softly. She kept on repeating his name. Uh, kiyo opened his eyes slowly. Good morning, he said. Wait a minute, she said as she ran away to bring a thermometer. Oh my, you are having a high fever. She said as she looked at him angrily. Uh, is it my fault? Kiyo asked showing his teeth as he tried to calm down megumi. What shall I say? Huh…come. She led him to the bed. Lay down. She ordered. Okay, he said. megumi damped two hand towels in water and put them in turn over kiyo's forehead. Don't you think you'll catch a cold if you'll treat me with this cold water? I'm not as much careless as you are. Said megumi, annoyingly.

She was going to walk away but kiyo grabbed her wrist. Sorry, cause I was over smart, but please stay with me. I'm not angry with you, she said as she smiled. Let me go, she said again. Both of them blushed slightly. Megumi pulled the sheets over kiyo and smiled. Get well soon. She said as she went away.

Then it was zatch to enter the room. Hey, kiyo. Zatch jumped over him. Grrrrr. it hurts. Why do you always have jump right over my stomach or knees? Kiyo said angrily. Don't be angry. Zatch said as he changed the hand towel on his forehead. I want to talk to you. He said. What you want to say? Kiyo asked. Actually, what's love? He asked plainly. W-what? Kiyo jumped. I don't know. He said calmly. No, I know that you know, because you behave awkwardly when megumi-dono is close to you. Kiyo's cheeks turn red and his head throbbed. Zatch please leave me alone I'm having a headache. Kiyo devoted the topic. I think I should ask tia, zatch muttered as he walked away. WHAT? Don't dare to do so. She'll kill you. Kiyo said but zatch was gone by that time.

Back at tia's room. Tia what's love? Zatch asked. Tia turned red and she felt her body temperature growing. Won't you tell me? He asked again. Sure I will. This took a lot of force for tia to say. When? He asked. Later . She said. Okay…..

At night again argument starts between kiyo and megumi. You better sleep on your bed okay? Said kiyo. Oh, come on, it's okay for me but you're not keeping well, you better sleep on the bed. Said megumi. But…no if no but…I can't let you to….who are you…hey…I will…..you will not….stop…don't you…..oh, man …go…never ever ever…..why….

Like this weird sounds came from the room. Hey, zatch come, called tia. You want explanation about love right? Look at them. She said. Yeah, they're quarrelling, nothing more. He said. But what's the reason, she asked again. Who will sleep on the couch, right? He said. Tia blushed a little as she continued…..people would quarrel for sleeping on the bed but these two are…..you can say its formality but you can also its love, because kiyo isn't keeping well but yet he wants megumi's comfort and megumi is ready to adjust just for kiyo's sake. Love is emotions. It's the affection for someone else. If someone's happiness matters to you even though you have to suffer then you can say its love. She finished. Then I think there are many people whom I do love. He said. Yeah, tia frowned as zatch haven't got the accurate meaning of love, tia wanted to explain him about crush. I think you're one of them I care for you and you're happiness matters to me. Said zatch .really,tia's face lit up, _at least I'm in his list._ She thought to herself.

LOVE AND JOY: Hey, zatch nice to see you again.

ZATCH: yeah, love and joy is with us till 28 of this month, she'll write more about kiyo and megumi.

**A/N: THIS MUCH FOR THIS CHAPTER.I'LL BE BACK AGAIN.**


	4. a beautiful present

**A/N: HERE'S THE FOURTH CHAPTER AND I HAVE TYPED IT IN A GREAT MOOD.I'M VERY WHAT? IN THE TEAMS' COMPETITION THIS TIME WAS A DANCE COMPITITION,I WAS ABSENT BUT I GOT THE NEWS THAT OUR TEAM WON.**

Kiyo: hi! Everyone I'm very happy that I'm spending my Christmas with megumi this year.

Megumi: about what you were saying

Kiyo: nothing at all.

Love and joy: you both lovebirds, you're making delay in my disclaimer. I don't own zatchbell.

On with the story.

This time the match was kiyo's as megumi ended up sleeping on her bed. Good night, kiyo said and slept. Megumi was not feeling well since kiyo slept on the couch although he wasn't well.

Yeah, Good night. Megumi said as she tried to have some sleep. At midnight megumi suddenly woke up. She walked towards kiyo and sat down near the couch.

_He looks so cute while asleep_. She thought to herself as she stroked his face with her finger. Did we win….huh…megumi looked at kiyo who was sleep talking.

Hey! Their book's burning!...we did it…zatch…we won….I-I think….i-it's the time to depart…..I'm right?...I'm going to miss you zatch…promise me…we'll …..meet again.

Three drops of tears trickled down his face from his closed eyes. Good bye zatch…

Megumi threw her arms around kiyo and gave him a cuddle. One day we have to part from our Mamodos. We've suffer that pain, I know you're having a nightmare.

I've gained power from wonrei and lien. They both love each other more than their lives but still they always be ready to separated. There was one day when I was thinking that me and tia will stay together forever but I was wrong, soon the battle's coming to an end we have to stay calm.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She hung on and tried to be strong as she wiped away those tears as well as kiyo's.

She cared for pulling the sheets properly over him. I know you are not comfortable but yet ….

She went back to bed but ne'er slept. She woke up again but kiyo wasn't there, k-kiyomaro-_kun_.

She broke into a sprint and searched throughout the house. At last she found kiyo at the balcony. Kiyo….

He wore his black jacket and hugged himself. Kiyo….megumi called from back side. Eh? Megumi you're here!

Weren't you asleep?

I was….actually..I….kiyo trembled as he continued…..I want to give you something…..an advance Christmas gift.

He dipped hand into his pocket and dragged out a box with a silver wrapper and white ribbon. Take this he said softly. Thank you she said. You're welcome. He said.

She opened the box and there was a beautiful music box carved with flora and fauna and a little fairy. She took out the box carefully and she can't believe her eyes.

As she opened it a soothing tone filled the surrounding, a fairy couple came out dancing, there was small mirror attached to the lead which resemble the couple. She was speechless.

Megumi thought something and began to cry, warm tears flow down her cheeks she closed her eyes and she greeted her teeth.

What happened? Kiyo became tensed. _I think I've hurt her._ He thought to himself. If I have hurt you then, sorry. He said.

No, how can you hurt someone by presenting them a gift. She said. Suddenly she felt strong arms encircled her, she did ne'er open her eyes but she knew it was kiyo. She burrowed her face unto his chest and sobbed.

Stop crying. Kiyo tried to reassurance her. Otherwise, just say me what had happened. Please.

Megumi put her one hand on kiyo's chest and another she held the music box, tight.

**A/N: FOR TO GIFT MEGUMI, I HAD VOTED AMOUNG MY FRIENDS. TO ALL THE BOYS I ASKED, SUPPOSE….SUPPOSE YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WHAT SHOULD GIFT HER AND TO ALL OTHER GIRLS I ASKED WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO GET IF SOMEONE GIVES YOU A GIFT.**


	5. a sweet night

**A/N: I'M FREE NOW SO, I WANT TO POST AS MANY CHAPTERS AS I CAN. I DON'T OWN ZATCHBELL.**

A new morning came with full of joy. It was 23rd December. The two teams were spending their time together. They went to a park.

Today's treat is mine I'll get you all ice-creams. Kiyo said.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! An impatient zatch shouted. Relax zatch, kiyo said.

Kiyo and megumi got chocolate ones, zatch got butterscotch, and tia had a strawberry one.

While zatch and tia were playing, kiyo and megumi had a conversation.

Why were you shedding tears? A worried kiyo asked.

I was little overwhelmed. She said.

Means?

I can't explain.

Okay…..

Megumi smiled at him, a cool breeze blew, wow it's so nice, said megumi as she pushed a strand of her long loose hair behind her ear.

Kiyo was staring at her with big eyes. _She looks so pretty. I know I like her but, I don't have the guts to confess._

_I'll tell her about my feelings when I'll get appropriate time and right words to say….._kiyo thought to himself.

What are you thinking? asked megumi.

Ah, nothing. He replied.

Kiyomaro I'm not feeling well, the battles' soon coming to an end, we'll noy get to see our patners again…..megumi said as she remembered what had happened yesterday night.

Eh? Kiyo just looked at her…..sometimes I do think about it, but it can't be helped.

_Uh…he looked serious, I must not ask him about this again….it wasn't the right time…._megumi thought to herself.

Soon the sun sets and darkness covers the sky.

This time as soon as he can, kiyo captures the couch and when megumi entered the room she found an asleep kiyo. In fact, he did pretend.

Huh….megumi sighed as she went to bed.

After sometimes megumi woke up to see that kiyo wasn't asleep at all.

What happened kiyo, she asked

Oh, you're awake, I wasn't asleep at all…he said.

Uh…I want to shower up.

Okay, let me heat the water for you. She said as she walked away.

Kiyo just got into the shower and megumi remembered something important. My holiday homework. Only math is remaining…wait a mnute…genius is at my home then why do I bother about it? Let him come.

In the bathroom kiyo faced towards the shower, he had his eyes close and was day dreaming. Flash backs of megumi and himself ran through his head starting from their first meet. water running down his face and hair. She's so sweet and caring.

_Huh…I wish we could spend more time together._

Megumi was roaming here and there in the corridor.

Kiyo came out of the shower, toweling his hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. And he was astonished to see megumi there. They looked at each other…it was a fraction of two seconds and megumi threw her books, screaming at the top of her lungs, covering her eyes. Kiyo mind started to race as suddenly entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Megumi was crimson red. _Did I really see him like that, he has a great physique, indeed! Uh…what am I thinking?_

Kiyo's blush was more intense than megumi, he felt his cheeks burning. I-I showed up like this in front of megumi. Well, now she has seen my physique. Kiyo grew even more red. He put on his trousers and uh oh! I left my t-shirt near the washing machine. I have go in front her otherwise I'll remain inside this bathroom lifelong…he came out with towel around his neck. I'm sorry I was just…..he murmured but never made contact with megumi's eyes. Both of them blushed. It was my fault I was roaming here. No….do have any work….megumi looked at him. Hey, kiyo stop! she walked towards him and stood in front of him, she gestured him with her finger and kiyo just kept rubbing his cheeks and asking "what?"

She moved her hand towards his face and wiped away a handful of shampoo bubbles from root of his ears. Ah? Kiyo felt embarrassed and looked down the floor. Will you help me with math? Sure, he said as he grabbed his t-shirt. Come on. Megumi yanked him by arms and pulled him away….woooo….

At her room, kiyo explained the problem to megumi and she solved it. Thank you she said as she pulled him into an embrace and kissed him on the cheek. kiyo felt his face …..

Megumi let go of kiyo and said softly…**sorry.** It's okay. Kiyo said as he ran a hand through his hair. Megumi dragged the towel from his neck and thrust him into her laps and began to towel his hair. This time kiyo's face was really burning and he felt his heart skipped a bit. A childish smile formed on his face as he burrowed his face into her laps. _I'm feeling sleepy._ _I wish this moment never leaves me. _He thought to himself. Are you asleep? She asked as she stopped toweling his hair. Please, don't stop. I feel great. Uh…megumi blushed and smiled. Okay, she said and kiyo lay down on her laps. She slowly stroked his tousled hair. And soon kiyo was asleep…..

ZATCH: love and joy is having shoulder pain as she has lost touch with typing since four months.

KIYO: she'll be okay by tomorrow and will post new chapters I'm excited about what's gonna happen in between me and megumi…wooo, I feel my face burning….GOOD NIGHT…


	6. a nice dream

KIYO: I'm very excited.

megumi: *blush* you need not to be so excited.

kiyo: Okay,I'll be serious.

megumi: no, I didn't mean that, don't be serious, huh. love and joy doesn't own zatch bell.

zatch bell: Makoto Raiku does.

kiyo: on with the chapter...

_He's so cute and he looks even cuter when he's asleep. I wish the time to stand still, this moment's so sweet..._megumi thought to herself as she stroked kiyo's face and hair. Kiyo mumbled in his sleep. this was a special moment for both of them.

Megumi just stared at him. He looks so handsome. she chuckled as she messed up his already unruly hair. she crossed her arms around his neck.

_I wish we can always be together. The time in really flying too fast. Now, I close my eyes and the flashback starts...I first met him in my concert. He did save me. And that time I blushed when he asked me whether I was okay? just blink of eyes and now I've fallen in love with him...and the day comes when I really did realize I want him, he is massive part of my life, and how much his presence in my life matters to me, the day he died..._tears started to flow down her cheeks. two drops fell on kiyo's face.

_I've ne'er seen him so injured, his face and whole body was blood stained. I just...what if he doesn't loves me back..._megumi covered her face with her hands as she cried. After sometimes she wiped away her tears and tried to reassure herself.

now his with me...I need not to said to herself.

Gradually megumi also fell asleep in sitting position. When kiyo woke up in the middle of night he was stunned upon seeing megumi's beauty. The moon light fell on her face through the window.

_Her face is like fresh fallen snow. _kiyo thought to himself. her wavy soft hair reflected the moonlight, she's a princess for me. kiyo said to himself. huh...he blushed crimson red on realizing how he fell asleep on megumi lap. He ran a hand through his hair in GOD! IT SUCKS! Umm...he closed his mouth with his hand. I shouldn't be so loud, she'll wake up.

She messed up my hair. hmm...he smiled. When he tried to wake up he realized that megumi had had her arms around his neck and her hands on his chest. He blushed slightly as he removed her hands and made her lay down on the bed. Good night he said as he pushed her fringes off her face and kissed her forehead.

what did I just do?kiyo said to himself as he scratched his head and blushed. And he went back to couch.

zatch:these two look so cute together.

tia:*mumbling*I wish you to be as romantic as kiyo.

zatch: did you say something.

tia: n-no, i said good bye till the next chapter.


	7. at takamine residence

**A/N:I'M BACK AFTER THIS HIATUS, I'LL TRY MY BEST TO COMPLETE THIS BEFORE CHRISTMAS BUT I DON'T THINK IT'S POSSIBLE BUT STILL PLZ REVIEW TO ENCOURAGE ME.**

Kiyo woke up and went outside the room while megumi was still asleep. Zatch and tia were already wake up, it wasn't surprising for kiyo that they were woke up but the surprising thing was that they didn't bother him while sleeping.

_It's good, but whenever I think of yesterday night my heart skips a bit._ He put his hand on his heart and smiled to himself._ It was…it was really a good feeling._

"What happened kiyo, you're awake so early?" Asked tia.

"What's the time? Huh…only 6. I'm gonna back to sleep". He said as he walked away but was interrupted by zatch.

"Join us- ki-yo-ma-ro…"said zatch, smiling.

"I don't feel it's gonna be good" Kiyo said to himself.

WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What happened?" Megumi came and wore a blank face.

Three of them have totally messed up on each other.

"After all you're a mamodo, zatch, you're rather strong." kiyo said as he stood up and dust his clothes.

"How was your night?" he asked. "GOOD" megumi replied.

"Umm… thanks..For yesterday's night..uh.." . he said. His cheeks tinted pink.

_That means I was not dreaming at all, everything, everything happened yesterday was true and my home work was complete too, kiyo slept on my lap, it's true that…that I saw him without a shirt, he's too strong..uh.. I what am I thinking after all._

"Are you alright?" kiyo asked.

"Huh?" Megumi twitched. "uh, yeah, I'm alright." she blushed.

Thanks for the mess up after all, he said under his breath. But megumi had noticed and asked did you feel bad?

NO, uh…kiyo ran a hand through his hair, I did feel great, he said.

Would you like to come to our place, asked zatch?

Oh great! Is that okay with your mom, kiyo? Megumi asked.

Oh c'mon ya, you know she likes it even better than me when my friends visit home. He said. And, by the way she was asking me to invite you two for Christmas. So, she'll be very happy.

So, we should head to our place after lunch said an impatient zatch and nodded tia.

Okay. Kiyo and megumi said in union.

After having lunch they went to kiyo's place. Mom's coming back tomorrow, she'll be very happy on seeing you both. Said kiyo.

Soon the nightfall came and darkness swallowed the day.

Before having dinner kiyo went to shower and zatch and tia were fighting over the TV remote. The TV went black suddenly and their jaws drop. It was megumi who had unplugged it, neither of you is gonna watch the TV if you'd fight like this.

Let's listen to your songs, megumi I think kiyo has some of your CDs. Oh yeah, said tia.

Thank you, you guys appreciate me. Said megumi as she played one of her CDs which zatch found out from kiyo's book-self.

The doorbell rang. I'll get it said tia. She opened the door to see two uncalled persons. Momma mia, I'm Parco Folgore. Hi, tia, you and megumi are over here, great. Said Kyanchome. Hey there, you two, said tia giving a boring look.

We may come in, bambina. And they got into the house.

Just then, kiyo stepped out of the shower with a towel around his neck. He was in his night suit and his hair was still wet. This music….he was temped and enters the living room. Hey megumi you managed to find those CDs anddddddddddd…these two are here too. He said pointing to folgore and kyanchome.

Momma mia, merry Christmas in advance, kiyo.

Same to you. He replied annoyingly.

Hey megumi, why don't you sing in front of us, what's the need of CD. Said kyanchome.

Megumi hesitated a little, on seeing this folgore started- if she's not willing to sing then parco folgore is here.( chichi moge you know).

It's my turn in shower; tia grabbed her towel and went away as soon as possible so that, she will not have to hear folgore.

There's much difference, kiyo said. It's okay, if we are listening to the CD.

Kiyo was daydreaming and was lost in megumi's voice.

Kiyo seems enjoy a lot when megumi's around. Said folgore.

Seems what is true love. Replied kyanchome. Uhoh…we made a mistake.

Kiyo looked at them like he was blood thirsty.

Hey kyanchome, what did we say that he knocked us out.

Well, you should try to have some manners folgore, and be aware don't tease him.

Okay, what should we do now? Asked a horrified folgore on remembering kiyo's demon face.

We better ask him to forgive us. Said kyanchome.

Hey! Kiyo. Please open the door otherwise we'll freeze to death.

Kiyo opened the door a little and gave a boring look. You can come in but be careful for the next time.

OKAY! They both said in union.

All of them together started the decorations. Megumi was arranging the strings and tia was blowing the balloons and zatch was at her sides tying them up. Folgore was checking the circuit. Kiyo was working with the wires and lights. Kyanchome was doing nothing but was licking on his candy.

(Strange, that folgore was helping)

The wires were messed up together and while kiyo was arranging them, folgore closed the circuit mistakenly.( I'm using some terms of physics) wooooo, kiyo threw the wires as he got a electric shock, luckily it was mild. Everyone ran to him. Are you okay? Asked a worried megumi.

Yep, kiyo said and smiled to make her comfortable and simply stared at his own fingers. Oh, you got your fingers burnt; she tugged him smoothly close to herself and sucked his fingers. Kiyo blushed at this. I'm sorry kiyo. I thought you have finished your portion of work. Said folgore.

Thank god, you only have had your fingers burnt; I was worried as it was an electric shock. Megumi said as she put band-aids on his fingers.

Kiyo just looked at her. She dressed my wounds every time I got hurt, she won't even leave a single scratch.

**A/N: I WISH THERE ARE STILL READERS WHO READ THIS, NEXT CHAPTER WILL SURELY BE INTERESTING. PLZ REVIEW.**


End file.
